Owari no Seraph Oneshots
by MikaelaSweets
Summary: A book of oneshots for seraph of the end :)
1. Blood MikaYuu

Yuu pulled out a chair across from Mika. He cleared his throat and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ehey, Mika?"

Mika looked up from the romance novel. "What is it, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu fiddled with the tablecloth and bit his lip. "W-well...uh...I've heard some rumors..."

Mika raised his eyebrow and closed the novel. "What type of rumors?" He asked.

"Well...I know I haven't been around a lot because of work and so you can't get enough blood.."

Mika nodded, "Yeah? Where are you going with this?"

Yuu gulped and looked up at him. "Mika. Is it true you've been drinking Shinoa's and the others' blood?" Mika said nothing and stared at Yuu blankly. Yuu stared back for a few seconds then looked back down at the tablecloth. "It's... true isn't it?" He asked and stood up.

Mika stood as well and walked over to the opposite side of the small dining room table. "Why would I drink their distasteful blood?" He asked and placed his hand on Yuu's cheek. "Yuu-chan, I would rather die than drink their disgusting, filthy blood; so no, Yuu-chan, I have not been drinking their blood."

Yuu sighed in relief and smiled. "That's a relief.."

Mika chuckled and smiled. "Love 'yuu'"

"I love 'yuu' too.."


	2. Question FeriKrul

"Hello my beautiful Queen~" Cooed a male vampire as the door swung open.

"Ugh. What do you want Ferid Bathory?"

Ferid flinched then smiled. "That hurts.. I just came to ask you a question.."

Krul groaned and rubbed her temples. "What do you want?! Speak it or LEAVE!" She hissed.

"Ouch! You're being awfully cruel, my Queen.." Ferid sighed. "But.. there has been an annoying little question buzzing around and bugging me."

"And? What do you want me to do about that?

"Hm?... Well, I was hoping you'd help me get it to die down?"

"No."

"But my Queen..You don't even know what it is?"

Krul scoffed, "Then hurry up and speak it!"

"Ow... that hurts. Anyway~ Everyone is wondering if vampires can have children." Ferid smiled, staring at her blankly as he waited for her answer.

"...what.." Krul whispered.

"Hmmm? What was that?"

Krul stood up and slammed her hand on the arm rest of her throne. "What the hell?! What kind of question is that?! Who the hell brought that up?"

Ferid hummed in thought. "I believe it was Lacus.."

"Of course he would ask that! Just tell the idiot that vampires can't have children."

"Oh.. Sure..But I have a another question."

"Ugh.. What do you want?"

"How do we breed?"

"Get the Hell out."

"Ow..~"


	3. Comfortable YuuMika

Mikaela sat up and stared over at Yuu, he started to shake him softly. "Yuu-chan."

"Ung.."

"Yuu-chan..."

"Wha..."

"Yuu-chan!" Mikaela exclaimed, whacking Yuichiro on the head with his pillow.

"Shit! What is it?!" Yuichiro yelled, sitting up from his laying position.

Mikaela smiled. "I can't get comfortable."

Yuichiro stared at him. "Okay... what do you want me to do about that?"

"I don't know.."

"Ugh! Mika! You woke me up because you can't get comfortable- then you don't even know what you want me to do about that? How do you expect me to help you?!"

"Well, can we cuddle?"

"Mika, I want to sleep, not cuddle."

"But Yuu-chan, we can cuddle until you fall asleep.." Mikaela frowned. "And I can't get comfortable. Please, Yuu-chan?"

Yuichiro sighed and opened his arms. "Fine. Just so you'll fall aleep and let me sleep."

Mikaela smiled and laid his head on Yuchiro's chest, wrapping his arms around his torso. "Now I'm comfortable."

"Oh shut up, Mika."

"Goodnight Yuu-chan~ I love you."

"Yeah yeah, goodnight."

"Yuu-chan."

"What?

"I love you.

"Ugh! I love you too! Go to sleep Mika!"


	4. Falling in Love with You MikaYuu

_**Wisemen say "Only fools rush in" but I can't help.. falling in love with you.**_

This love.. it's strange. People say you cannot love your own sex. They say this love is not real, rather just a phase or a sinful spark of the imagination. How could one possibly love one of the same sex?

 _ **Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help; falling in love with you?**_

I can't possibly love Yuu-chan, maybe.. it's a brotherly love! No, no it's much stronger than a brotherly love.. perhaps a flare of admiration? I don't understand.. He's my brother.. I can't. I don't.

 _ **Like a river flows, surely to the sea; darling so it goes..some things are meant to be..**_

"Yuu-chan.. I need to discuss something with you.."

"Mika, I'm busy right now. I have to finish the project. Shinoa's waiting for me."

 _Shinoa.. the human? Would he push me away.. for her? Does he.._

"But Yuu-chan.. it's important.."

"I'm sorry Mika. I have to go! I'll meet up with you later.

 _ **Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help; falling in love with you..**_

Mikaela 11:09PM  
 _Yuu-chan.. please talk to me. I have something important to tell you._

 _ **Like a river flows, surely to the sea.. darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.**_

Mikaela 11:25PM  
 _Yuu-chan.. please._

 _ **Take my hand, take my whole life too.. for I can't help..falling in love with you.**_

"Yuu-chan. We need to talk. Right now, not later. I need to get this off my chest."

"What is it, Mika? You've been texting me nonstop. What is so important?"

"Yuu-chan.. I've had this feeling for a while now. It's not normal and a lot of people look down upon it. But I can't help it, I can't help this feeling.. I wish it would just leave me alone. I wish I could just run away from it.. Away from you. I can't help it.."

"Mika, what are you talking about? What's bothering you so much and why are you so hestitate to tell me? Did someone do something?"

"No.. Yuu-chan, I think.. I mean.. I just.."

 _ **For I can't help.. falling in love with you.**_

"What? What is it?"

 _"I can't help it.. I think I'm falling in love with you."_


End file.
